Need You Now
by Dimitri's.Smexi.Shewolf
Summary: Rose goes back for Dimitri during the raid in the caves. However, it is not all happily ever after. The Guardians find out about their relationship, and Dimitri is sent away. 6 months later, with no contact, they can bear being apart no longer, and must find their way back to each other. Inspired by the song 'Need You Now'.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vampire Academy or the songs in this story. They belong to Richelle Mead and Lady Antebellum, and whoever else I may mention. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**RPOV**

It was 6 months since he had left. 6 months since I had felt okay. 6 months since my heart had been broken.

He had promised to call, promised me that we could be together again. But he never did.

After the attack on the school, I had saved him that day in the caves. But in risking my life to save him, refusing to leave his side in the hospital, crying tears of relief and joy when he woke up, I had given away our secret.

3 days after Dimitri had been released from hospital, he had been 'released' from his position as a school Guardian, in order to 'recover fully'. In truth, he had been fired, and I had been unable to follow.

Now, Lissa and I had graduated, and I was still her Guardian. It hadn't been easy to get back on track, but they had been easier on me than they had on Dimitri, after my mother convinced them I was just an 'impressionable young girl, seeking comfort in times of stress.' I hadn't seen her reason for this at the time, hating her for blaming Dimitri. But I had since learned that she had only said this after his punishment had been decided- she was doing what was best for me without jeopardising him any more.

It had taken her a while to come around to the truth, but she knew that we really had been in love. I really did love him.

And that was why I hadn't called him, either.

I'd been planning on calling him, texting him, anything, just as soon as I got out of the Academy. I knew he wouldn't call me in case he got me into trouble. But when the time came, I'd been unable to do it.

It was my fault this whole thing had happened. I'd been the one who had tried so hard to win his attention in the first place, and had ultimately blown our cover. In my place, he would have kept his mask in place, and saved the tears for when nobody was around to witness them.

But being me, I'd done the opposite. I might as well have put my relationship status on a billboard, or spray-painted it on the wall of the Guardian's building.

It was my fault he was gone. Dimitri had been forced to give up the prestigious position as the last Dragomir's Guardian, lost his job at the Academy in general, and had a black mark on his record that would most likely prevent him from getting any good jobs.

"_Especially when the guy he's guarding has a teenage daughter_." I muttered, slamming the door of the apartment I shared with Lissa and Christian.

Yeah, I know right. My idea of perfection.

When Christian had secured his place as a permanent, if irritating, fixture in my future, I hadn't minded all that much. Because in my mind, I'd be able to get back at him for keeping me up all night with his and Lissa's _activities_ by taking part in some of my own.

But now, my 'activity partner' was gone, and the only thing that drowned out the noise from next door was the sound of my own sobbing every evening.

I flopped down on my bed, after checking Lissa was okay. I'd been checking the perimeter, and it was cold outside.

It had been decided that it would be safer for Lissa to live away from Court than at the heart of the Moroi politics. After all, it had been proven at the Academy that wards did not necessarily keep us safe. It had also been decided that for now, Lissa should attend college in the human world, and we could disappear off the radar. We had done it for 2 years before, and now I was even more experienced at keeping her safe.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by strong feeling coming through the bond. Lissa and Christian were getting... friendly, not yet realising I was here.

Trying to distract myself from the happy couple's so-much-better-than-mine love life, I decided to go for a drive. It was Friday; my day off anyway. I'd only come back early because I hated leaving them alone. Lissa and Christian wouldn't even miss me, and they they would be safe with Eddie, who had been assigned as Lissa's Guardian in Dimitri's place.

I opened the door of the yellow Mustang Lissa had given me as a late birthday present. She'd deliberately got me a convertible, since I often took trips like these away during the Moroi night, when the sun was out and Lissa was safe from Strigoi.

As I put the key in the ignition and heard the familiar purr of the engine, I was already thinking of the road ahead. I wouldn't go in any particular direction, just see when the road took me, and turn around when I was nearly out of fuel. As much as I loved my baby, it had terrible gas mileage.

As I turned off of our street and joined the main road, I turned the radio on, flicking through the stations until I got to one that wasn't more static than music.  
It was a country channel. Great.  
A new song was just starting.

_**She left town early on a Friday  
Headin' down to family in New Orleans  
Said she needed to feel the sun on her face,  
Talk it out with herself,  
Try to get things straight.**_

The autumn sun shone down into the car, and the wind whipped my hair around. The sound of the engine cut through the peaceful countryside, but it made me feel some semblance of being alive. That was a rare feeling for me now.  
All I knew was the burning pain in my chest, and with every breath I took I missed him.  
_**Lord all I know is I don't wanna breathe.  
I wish I was cold as stone,  
Then I wouldn't feel a thing.  
I wish I didn't have this heart,  
Then I wouldn't know the sting of the rain.  
**_This song wasn't exactly helping things, either. I was, for once, trying to outrun the past. But I should have known better._**  
I could stand strong and still,  
Watching you walk away.  
I wouldn't hurt like this,  
Or feel so all alone.  
I wish I was cold as stone.  
**_It was worse than ever today, and I knew the reason why.  
I looked at the date on the dash.  
The day Lissa and I were taken back to the Academy.  
The day I met Dimitri.  
I had been away from him now for as long as I had known him- 6 months. But the ache in my chest hadn't faded at all. If anything, it was worse.  
I felt my eyes burn, unshed tears backing up behind them. I put my foot down a little harder._**  
Almost turned around in Mississippi,  
Pulled over on the shoulder along the way.  
**_The fuck? Was the person singing this song watching me right now or something?  
I turned off the road after nearly losing control and smashing into an oncoming jeep._**  
Thought by now, I'd be fine  
But all these tears are blurring every line.  
**_I should have been over him by now, right?  
But then I remembered how in synch we were, how he'd held me in the cabin... and knew that I'd never be whole without that, as I'd never felt so complete as when I was with him._**  
And I think back to when you were mine.  
**_Ok, this song was getting really weird now..._**  
I wish I was cold as stone,  
Then I wouldn't feel a thing.  
I wish I didn't have this heart,  
Then I wouldn't know the sting of the rain.  
I could stand on my own,  
Letting your memory fade.  
**_But every word, every touch was still burned into my brain. When I closed my eyes, I saw his looking back at me._**  
I wouldn't hurt like this,  
Or feel so all alone.  
I wish I was cold as stone.  
Yeah, it's gonna take forever to get over you.  
**_And the worst part was, I didn't _want_ to move on. I just wanted him back._**  
Oh, and I don't think this pain's gonna go away.  
**_It was like a knife in my chest, every breath hurting worse than any physical wound ever could._**  
Oh, scars left when it's said and done remain.  
**_The ties between us had been cut by someone else, in their selfish acts that were supposed to be right and honest, but seemed more evil anything else._**  
I wish I was cold as stone.  
Then I wouldn't feel a thing.  
I wish I didn't have this heart,  
Then I wouldn't know the sting of the rain.  
I could stand strong and still,  
Watching you walk away.  
**_It was then I knew, I wasn't strong enough to just let this go. Whatever they said, whatever honest intentions I'd tried to see through, they drifted away like leaves in the fall. Selfish as it may be; I couldn't go on like this any longer._**  
I wouldn't hurt like this,  
Or feel so all alone.  
I wish I was cold as stone.**_

As the song ended, I put my arms on the steering wheel, resting my head on them.  
There was only so much pain I could endure before I snapped.  
Letting go wasn't an option. Driving off into the distance and leaving everything behind wasn't an option.  
I did the only thing I had left.  
I picked up the phone, and dialled a number I had memorised almost a year ago.

**DPOV**

I sat at my desk, flipping through paperwork that I signed absent-mindedly.  
How did my life come to this?  
_Because you slept with your student._ A voice whispered in the back of my mind.

I held a stapler over a stack of papers and slammed it down violently, causing the Guardian next to me to give me a disapproving glare. I stared back coldly.

They had no time for me here. I was no longer Dimitri Belikov, respected young Guardian known for my skill and strength when it came to fighting Strigoi.

I was just that bastard who took advantage of an underage girl.

Frustrated, I pushed the hair out of my eyes.  
None of them knew. None of them understood what it was to love someone, regardless of if it was 'suitable' or not. None of them had found somebody who made them feel as if they were the luckiest man in the world.

I felt my features soften as I thought about Rose. My Roza.  
I missed her so much.

Nobody else had even seen through my shell to know who I really was, and no one else had ever held enough of my heart to break it.  
If I could, would I go back and change things? Save my job, our reputations?  
Never.  
And for that selfish reason, I didn't call her, though I wanted more than almost anything to hear her voice, her laugh, even her irritating jokes just once more.

Each time I picked up the phone, it took all my self-control not to call her. After all, she hadn't called me. She was moving on with her life, and I couldn't blame her for that. More than anything, I wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with me.  
Even though I wished it was with me.

That was why every time I turned my phone on, I hoped I'd find a message from her. Every time I heard someone calling me, I hoped it would be Rose trying to reach me.  
And every time it wasn't, it broke my heart all over again.  
But still I didn't call her.

How could I, after I had ruined her life? I didn't even know how she was coping now. I knew that she was guardian Lissa, and Christian, along with Eddie, as stories of the Dragomir princess and her disgraced boyfriend and best friend were always circulating. Especially around me.

I was broken from my reverie by the sound of my boss shouting from the doorway of his office.  
"OK, everyone. Clear off. Just because you don't have lives, doesn't mean I don't."  
One of the other guys shouted back.  
"Got a hot date tonight, Johnson?"

There were sniggers from around the room.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I have. Now get out of my sight, you know I can't leave until the rest of you are gone. So bugger off and I can lock up."

I pushed the stack of papers off my desk and into the open drawer beneath. They could wait until tomorrow.

Grabbing my duster of the back of my chair, I stood up to leave. I hadn't exactly taken my time, but I was still one of the last to leave.  
But as I did so, I noticed the date on the calendar at the side of the room.

A year ago today, I had finally tracked down the two teenage runaways in Portland.  
A year ago today, I had met Rose.

I stood still, gaze locked on the calendar, unable to move.  
"Belikov! That means you too! Get your ass out of here! Just because someone pulled the plug on your last little romance, it doesn't give you the right to screw up mine!"

I slowly turned to meet the gaze of my boss. He blanched a little under my glare.  
"I'm leaving." I assured him, before sweeping out the door, slamming it shut behind me, right in the little prick's face.  
Roza would have been proud.

I got into the black SUV that no one had bothered to take back off me after I was sent away from St. Vladimir's in it. They probably didn't care enough.

I didn't feel like going back to my tiny, cold, empty apartment, all I could afford on my meagre office wage. So instead I just drove, turning the radio on and flipping to my favourite country station.  
A new song was just starting.

_**She left town early on a Friday  
Headin' down to family in New Orleans  
Said she needed to feel the sun on her face,  
Talk it out with herself,  
Try to get things straight.**_  
_**Lord all I know is I don't wanna breathe.  
I wish I was cold as stone,**_

Well, I could relate to that. Before I'd met Rose, I'd kept up a wall around me. But she'd knocked that down, and now I had rebuilt them, but in doing so had only trapped the pain inside, where I was slowly drowning, alone._**  
Then I wouldn't feel a thing.  
I wish I didn't have this heart,  
Then I wouldn't know the sting of the rain.  
I could stand strong and still,  
Watching you walk away.  
I wouldn't hurt like this,  
Or feel so all alone.  
I wish I was cold as stone.  
**_My grip on the steering wheel was like a vice, my knuckles showing white through my skin. If I wasn't careful, I'd roll the car on the next corner. I pulled over, and tried to calm myself down.  
Despite everything that I had tried to teach Roza, my self control was wearing thin. One of those days I would punch one of the guys at work when they made a comment about how far I had fallen, or young girls.  
_**Almost turned around in Mississippi,  
Pulled over on the shoulder along the way.  
Thought by now, I'd be fine  
But all these tears are blurring every line.  
**_A single tear rolled down my cheek, and I realised how true those lyrics were.  
All the lines I had drawn for myself, all the self-control I had fought so hard to build up. The boundaries between right and wrong were fuzzy, and were in different places to those of the rest of the world. Now, I really wanted to hit something. I felt like Rose had looked during her darkness attack._**  
And I think back to when you were mine.  
**_I thought about all the times Roza and I had shared, all the training sessions, all the smiles and jokes and laughter.  
I was taken back to the cabin, feeling Roza's warm skin under mine, her smile and the love in her eyes as she looked at me. The promises we had made to each other, the whispered _I love yous_. They way I had felt whole for the last time in 6 months._**  
I wish I was cold as stone,  
Then I wouldn't feel a thing.  
I wish I didn't have this heart,  
Then I wouldn't know the sting of the rain.  
I could stand on my own,  
Letting your memory fade.  
I wouldn't hurt like this,  
Or feel so all alone.  
I wish I was cold as stone.  
Yeah, it's gonna take forever to get over you.  
**_After loving Roza, in all her crazy, wild beauty, I knew I would never find another to compare to her. She had entered my life like a hurricane, and left in the same way, leaving chaos behind._**  
Oh, and I don't think this pain's gonna go away.  
**_How could I go on like this?_**  
Oh, scars left when it's said and done remain.  
I wish I was cold as stone.  
Then I wouldn't feel a thing.  
I wish I didn't have this heart,  
Then I wouldn't know the sting of the rain.  
I could stand strong and still,  
Watching you walk away.  
**_I couldn't do this anymore._**  
I wouldn't hurt like this,  
Or feel so all alone.  
I wish I was cold as stone.  
**_But I wasn't. I was alive, in love, and I couldn't deny it any more.  
As selfish as it may be, I couldn't stop myself from picking up my phone, and dialling the number I could never forget.

**3****rd**** person POV**

There was no reply.  
Every time they called the other, the irritating beeping tone was all they got in return, like there was no service.  
Neither could work out why, but neither gave up trying.

For a week, they kept calling the other, texting too.  
Each of them became more upset and frustrated every day. It was one thing deciding not to call the other, something else entirely to know that they couldn't get in touch even if they needed to.  
Neither knew where other was, Rose's location was kept secret in case of Strigoi attacks, and no one knew where Dimitri had disappeared to. He tried to keep under the radar.

They kept trying to call, but a week later, they finally stopped calling, instead trying to think of an alternative...

* * *

**Hello again everyone :) So this is the new story I promised.  
So, Dimitri came off a little colder in this than I intended him to. But I guess that is how he would act without Rose, being so antisocial and all. Keeping to himself would be his way of dealing with the rumours.  
Poor Dimka. I'd keep him company ;)**

Reviews make Dimitri happy... ;P


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Nothing at all :( **

**Hello again everyone :) 1 more chapter after this. Thanks to the people who reviewed.**

* * *

**RPOV**

I had been trying to call Dimitri for a week now, but the only reward I received was that frigging dial tone, again and again.

It was Saturday night; date night for Lissa and Christian, so I was here alone. Eddie had gone with them, knowing how much I hated Saturday nights.  
Like usual, I was up in my room, watching random TV. I had my new best friends with me- Ben and Jerry.  
I was half way through a huge tub already, and there was another one in the freezer with my name on it, though I wouldn't tell Lissa. She hated me eating so much junk food.

I tried once more to call Dimitri's number, but as usual, there was no reply.  
I had to believe that the message just wasn't getting through, not because he was ignoring me. I knew him well enough that if I called him, and if he'd received the voicemails where I was practically crying, he wouldn't be able to resist calling me.

I flipped through the channels, stopping when I came to a Friends rerun. It was the one where Ross and Rachel broke up for the first time, and she wouldn't talk to him.  
At the end of the episode, he put out a song dedication to her.

Half way to my mouth, the spoon dropped from my hand. I barely registered the cold seeping through my shirt as I blinked a few times, before jumping up off the sofa, grabbing my iPod and the radio.

Flicking through the songs on there, I found what I wanted. I turned the radio on to the country channel that Dimitri had always listened to.

Firing up my laptop, I searched for the website of the country station.  
Once I was there, I scrolled to the bottom of the page where the request form was.  
I selected the song name and artist, and hesitated when it got to the next part.  
It wanted my name and the name of the person I was dedicating the song to. I decided on first names only, and was truly stumped when I saw the message box underneath.  
How could I put everything I wanted to say into 160 characters? And the chances were he wasn't going to hear this, anyway.

In the end, I went for just 2 words, the ones that the song I had chosen could not express.  
_**I'm sorry.**_

I submitted my form, and waited with the radio in my lap, desperately hoping that they would actually play my song.

Depending on the bond that Dimitri and I had forged between us, I tried to tell him to turn his radio on, and to listen.

**DPOV**

I was alone in my tiny apartment, staring at the TV screen that had been fuzzy for the last 10 minutes. The woman upstairs must be using the hairdryer.

I finished my shot and refilled the glass, taking advantage of the fact I didn't have to work tomorrow.

Giving up entirely on the TV, I turned the radio on. Thankfully, that still worked, and I tuned into a country station. The radio host was just starting to speak as a song finished.  
_And there we had Kerosene by Miranda Lambert. That was dedicated to Dave Shaw by Sally Grey. Her message to you Dave- "I was never good enough for you, now you're free to go find someone better. Because you sure ain't coming back to me. It's really over this time, and I'm keeping the ring."  
Oh, Dave. You just got told.  
Keep your requests coming in, we still have another hour of dedications to go. Midnight to 2 am every night._

That was it. I couldn't get through to Rose by phone, but maybe she would hear this. It was doubtful that she would be listening to this station at all, especially at this time of night, but I had to try. And I had the perfect song.

* * *

**RPOV**

I was waiting for 20 minutes before I finally heard anything.  
_Ok, next up, we have a song requested by 2 different people. This is one of those times that I just love my job, and all the weird and wonderful things that can occur.  
Because this song is dedicated firstly from Rose to Dimitri. But it's also dedicated from Dimitri to Rose._

What?

_And the message is the same from both of them. "I'm sorry."_

The actual fuck? Dimitri had dedicated this song to me? These human bitches had to be shitting me.

_Coincidence? Maybe. But anyway, on with the song. Rose, Dimitri, I hope you guys are listening. Because I think that somebody is trying to tell you something, and they 'need you now'._

I sat up straight on the couch, turning up the volume on the radio as high as it would go.  
_**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.  
Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.  
It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.  
Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Well I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now  
I just need you now.  
Oh baby I need you now.  
Need You Now**_

I was crying by the end of the song, and the presenter began talking again.

_So, our star-crossed lovers. Coincidence? Set up? Or fate?  
I know what I think, and it's this.  
Since neither of you guys picked up the phone and called, I'm gonna presume you've fallen out of touch, lost each other's numbers, whatever.  
But one thing I know for sure, if you two really did pick the same song, same dedication, same time, then something is trying to get you guys back together, and I'm always willing to give fate a little helping hand.  
Wherever you are, whatever you're doing, though it can't be that important if you're listening to this, go back to the place that means the most to you. Where you met, where you fell in love, where you last saw each other.  
Whatever. Just get there now, and don't forget to email in what happens. Good luck! And here's a song to keep you company along the way.  
Meet me half way_ by Kenny Loggins started playing, and I sat there, dumbstruck, for a minute.

Then I shot up out of my seat, grabbing my purse and keys.  
After quickly changing my clothes, I left a scribbled note for Lissa, telling her where I was going, and not to wait up for me, because I didn't know when I'd be back.

**DPOV**

I was frozen, staring at the radio as tears ran down my cheeks.  
Roza hadn't given up on me, she still wanted me. Maybe.  
After all that I'd put her through, she still loved me.

In a flash, I was up, grabbing my keys off the counter. I ran down the 4 flights of stairs and out to my car, stabbing the keys in the ignition.

I drove just over the speed limit away from my house. I didn't care that I was way over the legal limit for alcohol, that was a law created to keep humans safe. My reactions were 5 times as good as theirs any day, and were still better after a few shots of vodka. The roads were deserted and anyway, I wasn't exactly in New York City here.

If this was real, and not some mistake or cruel joke, I knew exactly where I had to go.  
Where we met- Portland. Not exactly the best of starts.  
Where we fell in love- St. Vladimirs.  
Where we last saw each other- St. Vladimirs.  
The place that meant to the most to us, to me, anyway- the old Guardian cabin.  
I pressed my foot down a little harder on the gas.

* * *

**Ok, so I know it's a short chapter, but the next one is finished and will be up soon. Please review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing!**

**I'm so, so sorry for not updating. Last couple have weeks have been... intense... with exams, revision and general life poo. But to make up for it, I've got another 2 whole stories ready to go, and the first part of my 'After Last Sacrifice' nearly done.  
Sorry again for disappearing for so long. Enjoy my lovely readers, you deserve it.**

* * *

**RPOV**

I arrived at the gates of St. Vladimir's an hour later, after speeding most of the way.  
I pulled up to the security window, knocking on the glass.  
"Let me in." I commanded.

The jerk just raised an eyebrow.  
"And who are you? He asked.

How much I wanted to punch that irritating look off his face.  
"I'm Rose Hathaway. Have you been living under a rock for the last year?" I snapped.

He crossed his arms over his chest defensively.  
"What are you doing here? You graduated."

This guy was seriously pissing me off.  
"No shit, Sherlock. Now let me in; I'm here to see Jill Mastrano."

They guy didn't look convinced. I rubbed my temples, trying to calm down. He looked like he was about to answer, but I cut across before he could say anything.

"Just call the dorm matron on the elementary campus and ask her to get Jill, if you must. But it's the middle of the night, the poor girl is probably asleep, and I'm here for a surprise visit."

After a few moments thought, it appeared that the half-asleep idiot couldn't be bothered to pick up the phone and call. Instead, he made a half-assed attempt at making it look like he had a reason not to call. He decided that my reason was valid. After that, the douche let me in, and I drove to the parking lot closest to where I wanted to be.  
Then, I got out of the car and ran.

**DPOV  
**I'd decided to try and get in via the old staff entrance, hoping to see an old friend of mine that would let me in without asking too many questions. No such luck.

"Excuse me?" I said loudly, before reaching over and tapping on the glass of the window separating me from the sleeping Guardian inside the booth.

He jerked awake, and threw open the window.

"Belikov. What are you doing back here?" He asked groggily.

"Alberta needed to see me." I lied.

He laughed humourlessly. "Seriously? She was one of the people who kicked you out."  
I gave him an icy glare.

"Look, I'm speaking to Alberta tonight whether you open this gate or not. And when I see her, would you like me to inform her that you were sleeping on the job? You'll be joining me on this side of the fence."

The guy paled, and buzzed me in.  
I drove straight around to the back of campus, and jumped out the car.  
It was raining heavily now, and I wished I'd remembered to bring my duster with me.

When I reached the cabin, I stood under the slight overhang of the roof, looking in through the dark window and allowing myself to get lost in the memories of my last time here. I hadn't felt so alive in months, it was like this hope had sparked some fire inside me that I thought had been extinguished forever.

I was beginning to worry that this would be a waste of time, that Rose was never going to show, when through the rain I saw a dark figure approaching.  
My heart leapt as the person sped up and ran towards me, and I stepped forwards into the rain to meet her.

**RPOV**_**  
**_I trudged through the rain, trying not to get my hopes up in case Dimitri was a no-show. But when I saw the shape of the cabin, _our_ cabin, looming up ahead, I couldn't stop my heart from beating a little faster, my feet moving a little bit quicker.

And when I saw the person standing by the door, taking a step towards me, it was all I could do to run those final few metres separating us.

I crashed into Dimitri's chest, his arms instantly wrapping around me, one around my waist, one around my shoulders. I clutched the material of his T-shirt, one hand at his back and the other fisted in the fabric at his chest.

Sobs wracked my body as I held onto him, adding salt water to his already soaked shirt. I could feel his body shaking as he buried his face in my neck  
Even standing in the pouring rain, uncertain of the future, I had never felt so happy.

After an immeasurable amount of time, we both started whispering choked phrases. _I'm sorry. I missed you. I love you.  
_Wrapped in Dimitri's arms, I barely noticed the cold until it seeped into my bones and I began to shiver.  
Dimitri pulled back to look at me, hands cupping my face. The emotion in his eyes made me weak at the knees.  
"I'm so sorry, Roza. I promised I'd protect you, but I nearly lost you everything. I love you so much, I never-"  
"Ssh." I whispered, running a finger along his lips. "I love you too, Dimitri."  
A breathtaking smile lit up his face, and our lips met in a kiss made of pure love.

The pouring rain tainted with tears became sweet summer showers, the desperation and longing to be together became a contentment and completion I had almost forgotten, and the broken pieces of my heart came together to create something a beautiful burning in my chest that made me giddy with joy. I couldn't help but laugh as I realised just how crazy this all was. Here we were, brought to the place we had finally given in to each other by some crazy twist of fate, kissing in the pouring rain.

We finally broke apart for air, but stayed as close together as possible, our foreheads touching.  
I brushed the hair that was hanging over Dimitri's face back out of the way. I couldn't have somebody so perfect being covered up.

"Go inside?" Dimitri asked.  
I nodded, and he picked me up, carrying me into the cabin. Probably a good thing, as I didn't really trust my legs not to give out right now.

Since it was relatively light outside, we didn't need to turn any lights on and alert anybody that we were here. The cabin was lit up by a golden glow, defied the rain still pouring outside.  
We lay on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms, just talking for hours.  
We hadn't been able to get through to each other because we'd both got new phones at practically the same time, so we hadn't got the texts giving our new numbers. That, and we suspected that the Academy blocked our numbers from each other's phones.

I was angry at them, but decided to let it go. We were together now, and that was all that mattered.

As day faded into night, we reconnected in every way possible, and after being apart for so long, it was like coming home at last. With every touch, I felt the pieces of my broken heart fusing back together. Now that I had _my_ world back, the rest of the world made sense again. I could breathe again.  
Once it was over, it was like we still couldn't get close enough, like maybe by closing the distance now would make up for the distance that had been between us for so long.

I fell asleep in Dimitri's arms, the first time in 6 months I hadn't cried myself to sleep. When I dreamed, it was of Dimitri, as always. But the dream wasn't bittersweet, with a terrible ending. We were happy, and for once, waking up wasn't the hardest part.

* * *

After a quick visit to Jill in the morning, as promised, Dimitri and I left the school, him following me home. We got to the front door where we stood hand in hand as I fumbled for my keys.

I shouted up the stairs.  
"Hey, freaks! I'm home!"  
I heard someone moving about upstairs, and could feel Lissa's relief at me being safe. She was running down the stairs to greet me.

"And look who I found!"I added, and heard two more people coming towards us.  
Lissa squealed when she saw Dimitri and me, and engulfed the two of us in a huge hug. Dimitri greeted Christian and Eddie with a handshake.

We sat for hours talking everything through again, the more boring things that we hadn't wanted to discuss last night.  
When it got to the part about Dimitri's crappy new job, everyone was disgusted as I was.

"But that's not fair!" Lissa insisted. Always the one to think of the rights of others. In this case, I had to agree with her.

Dimitri smiled sadly. "Nobody wants a Guardian who got fired from a school, or from their post as your Guardian, Princess."  
Noticing how guilty I was feeling, Dimitri put his arm around me and held me tighter.  
"But I wouldn't change a thing."

Christian was watching, or rather scrutinising, Dimitri. After a few seconds of deep thought, he spoke.  
"Hey, do you think they'd let the disgraced Ozera kid have a Guardian if he was equally disgraced?"

5 years later, we all moved to Court.  
The scandal about Dimitri and I had died down now, after all, I was 23 now. What could they say? We were great Guardians, happy, and undeniably crazy in love.

Anyway, the Royals had bigger things to gossip about, like the Dragomir-Ozera wedding that was coming up, and Guardian Castile's new relationship. Or rumours of an Alchemist and a certain Royal Moroi getting together...

Well, just in case the gossip well ran dry any time soon, I had another secret up my sleeve... well, the diamond ring on the fourth finger of my left hand.

And neither of us cared about anything anyone could say. They would never tear us apart again.

* * *

**That's it, guys. Hope you liked it :) Sorry you had to wait so long. And yes, there was a quote from Last Sacrifice in there, if you thought you recognised the bit about the 'the distance that had been between them for so long.' I just love that line.  
Keep an eye out for my next story; the first chapter should be up within a week.  
Thanks for reading!**


End file.
